


Chuu, the K-Pop Messiah

by eleuia



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuia/pseuds/eleuia
Summary: Chuu, the K-Pop Messiah, is born to revive the industry through the Holy Voice.





	1. Gowon, the Baptist, makes the way

**Gowon, the Baptist, makes the way**

The news of Chuu, the K-Pop Messiah, were first announced in the words of Namjoon, the prophet:

"I will send my messenger ahead of you,

Who will prepare your way -

For a voice calls in the wilderness,

And it says, Prepare the way for the Mistress,

Make gay paths for her."

And so Gowon the Baptist appeared in the wilderness, calling for the baptism for the forgiveness of sins. The whole Korean countryside and all the people of Seoul went out to her.

Confessing their sins, they were baptized by her in the Han River. Gowon wore clothing made of camel's hair, with a leather belt around her waist, and she ate locusts and wild honey. And this was her message: "After me comes the one more powerful than I, the straps of whose sandals I am not worthy to stoop down and untie. I baptize you with water, but she will baptize you with the Holy Voice.

**The Baptism and Testing of Chuu**

At that time Chuu came from Gonju in Chungcheong and was baptized by Gowon in the Han. Just as Chuu was coming up out of the water, she saw heaven being torn open and the Holy Voice descending on her like a dove. And the heaven's spoke: "You are my Child, whom I love; with you I am well pleased."

At once the Voice sent her out into the wilderness, and she was in the wilderness forty days, being tempted by Evil. She was with the wild animals, and angels attended her.

**Chuu announces the good news**

After Gowon was put in prison, Chuu went into Chungcheong, proclaiming the good news of the Goddess. "The time has come", she said. "The kingdom of the Goddess has come near. Repent and believe the good news!"

**Chuu calls her first trainees**

As Chuu walked in Hongdae, she saw Heejin and her sister Hyunjin casting their dancing into the late, for they were dancers. "Come, follow me," Chuu said, "and I will send you out to dance for people." At once they left their places and followed her. When she had gone a little farther, she saw Choerry and her sister Yeojin in the streets, preparing their mics. Without delay she called them, and they left the other trainees in the streets, and followed her.

**Chuu Drives Out an Impure Spirit**

They went to Busan, and when the Evaluation came, Chuu went into the practice room and began to teach. The people were amazed at her teaching, because she taught them as one who had authority, not as the other teachers. Just then a teacher who was possessed by an impure spirit cried out, "What do you want of us, Chuu? Have you come to destroy us? I know who you are - the Holy One of the Goddess!" "Be quiet!" said Chuu sternly. "Come out of him!" The impure spirit shook the man violently and came out of him with a #C5.

The people were all so amazed that they asked each other, "What is this? A new teaching - and with authority! She even gives orders to impure spirits and they obey her." News of her spread quickly over the whole region of Busan.

**Chuu Heals Many**

As soon as they left the building, they went with Choerry and Yeojin to the home of Heejin and Hyunjin. Heejin's mother-in-law was in bed with a fever, and they immediately told Chuu about her. So she went to her, took her hand and sang to her. The fever left her and she began to wait on them.

That evening after sunset the people brought to Chuu all the sick and demon-possessed. The whole town gathered at the door, and Chuu healed many who had various diseases. She also drove out many demons, but she would not let the demons speak because they knew who she was.

**Chuu Sings In A Lonely Place**

Very early in the morning, while it was still dark, Chuu got up, left the house and went off to a lonely place, where she sang. Heejin and her companions went to look for her, and when they found her, they exclaimed: "Everyone is looking for you!" Chuu replied, "Let us go somewhere else - to the nearby streets - so I can sing there too. That is why I have come." So she traveled through Busan, preaching in their synagogues and driving out demons.

**Chuu Heals a Boy in Pain**

A boy with a twisted ankle came to her and begged her on his knees, "If you are willing, you can make me dance."

Chuu was pissed. She reached out her hand and touched the boy, "I am willing," she said. "Dance!". Immediately the pain left him and he was good again.

Chuu sent him away at once with a strong warning: "Don't tell this to anyone. But go, show yourself to your teachers and practice, as a testimony of me." Instead he went out and began to tell everyone, spreading the news. As a result, Chuu could no longer walk freely but stayed outside in lonely places. Yet the people still came to her from everywhere.


	2. Chuu Forgives and Sings Some More

**Chuu Forgives and Heals a Paralyzed Boy**

A few days later, when Chuu again entered Busan, the people heard that she had come home. They gathered in such large numbers that there was no room left, not even outside the door, and she sang the word to them. Some people came, bringing to her a paralyzed trainee. Since they couldn't get to Chuu because of the crowd, they made an opening in the roof above Chuu by digging through it and then lowered the mat the boy was lying on.

When Chuu saw their faith, she said to the paralyzed boy, "Dude, your sins are forgiven." Now some teachers were sitting there, thinking to themselves, "Why does this girl talk like that? She's blaspheming! Who can forgive sins but the Goddess alone?"

Immediately Chuu knew in her spirit that this was what they were truly thinking, and she said to them, "Why are you thinking these things? Which is easier: to say to this paralyzed boy, 'Your sins are forgiven', or to say, 'Get up, and dance'? But I want you to know that the K-Pop Messiah has authority on earth to forgive sins."

So she said to the boy, "I tell you, get up, and dance Lucifer, by SHINee." He got up, and danced to one of the most iconic K-Pop songs. This amazed everyone and they praised the Goddess, saying, "We have never seen anything like this!"

**Chuu Calls Jihyo and Eats With Sinners**

Once again Chuu went out beside the ocean. A large crowd came to her, and she began to sing to them. As she walked along, she saw Jihyo daughter of JYP sitting at the beach. "Follow me", Chuu told her, and Jihyo got up and followed her. While Chuu was having dinner at Jihyo's house, many trainees and sinners were eating with her and her group, for there were many who followed her.

When the teachers saw her eating with such a diverse group, they asked her disciples: "Why does she eat with other company's trainees and sinners?" On hearing this, Chuu said to them,"It is not the healthy who need a doctor, but the sick. I have not come to call the righteous, but sinners."

**Chuu Questioned About Fasting**

Now Gowon's disciples and the disciples of other idols were fasting. Some people came and asked Jesus, "How is that they are fasting, but you and your disciples are not?" Chuu answered, "How can the guests of the bride fast while she is with them? They cannot, so long as they have her with them. But the time will come when the bridegroom will be taken from them, and on that day they will fast."

**Chuu is the Lady of Trot**

One Evaluation Chuu was going through the grainfields, and as his disciples walked along, they began to sing trot songs. Their seniors said to her, "Look, why are you singing such hideous songs?" She answered, "Have you never heard the beautiful Kim Yong Im? Have you never had the joy of hearing your grandmother sing her heart out? Or you grandfather serenade her?" Then she said to them, "Trot was made by us, for us. And so it shall be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Feel free to coment and suggest adventures for Chuu and her lovely disciples to go on!   
> Can you guess what's gonna happen next?


	3. Chuu Heals and Chooses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuu heals on evaluation and chooses her group

**Chuu Heals on Evaluation Day**

 

Another time Chuu went into to the practice room, and a girl with a shriveled hand was there. Some of them were looking for a reason to accuse Chuu, so they watched her closely to see if she would heal the girl. Chuu said to the girl with the shriveled hand, "Stand up in front of everyone."

Then Chuu asked them, "Do you think it's fair to this girl for me to stand by and do nothing?" But they remained silent.

She looked around at them in anger and, deeply distressed at their stubborn and selfish hearts, said to the girl, "Stretch out your hand." She stretched it out, and her hand was completely restored. Then the YG trainees went out and began to plot with the Cube ones how they might kill Chuu.

 

**Crowds Follow Chuu**

 

Chuu withdrew with her group to the lake, and a large crowd from around them followed. When they heard about all she was doing, singing and healing, many people came to her from Busan, Daegu, Seoul, Jeju, and all the regions across Korea. Because of the crowd she told her disciples to have a small stage ready for her, to make it easier communicating with the crowd. For she had healed many, so that those who were hurt and deaf kept pushing each other in order to reach her. Whenever the impure spirits saw her, they fell down before her and cried out, "You are the Son of the Goddess." But she gave them strict orders not to tell others about it, for it was not the time.

 

**Chuu Appoints the Twelve**

 

Chuu went up on a mountainside and called to her those she wanted, and they came to her. She appointed twelve, that they might be with her and that she might sing with and to have the authority to drive out demons. These are the twelve she appointed: Heejin, Choerry and Yeojin, Hyunjin, Jinsoul, Kim, Gowon, Haseul, Yves, Sam, Vivi, and Olivia.

 

**Chuu Accused by Her Family and by Her Teachers**

 

Then Chuu entered a house, and again a crow gathered, so that she and her disciples were not even able to eat. When her family heard about this, they went to take charge of her, for they said, "She is out of her mind."

And the teachers who came down from Seoul said, "She is possessed by Beelzebul! By the prince of demons!"

Then Chuu's mother and brothers arrived. Standing outside, they sent someone in to call her. A crowd was sitting around her, "Your mother and brothers are outside looking for you."

"Who are my brothers and sisters?" she asked.

Then she looked at those seated in a circle around her and said, "Here are my brothers and sister! Whoever the Goddess choose as such, will be my brother and sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading one more chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it :)


	4. Chuu Sings Some More, Once Again

**Chuu Sings Some More**

 

Again Chuu began to sing by the ocean. The crowd that gathered around her was so large she got into a boat and sat in it by the shore, while all the people were sitting down on the beach. She sang many things, from Park Hyoshin to Blackpink. 

Then Chuu said, "Whoever has ears to hear, let them hear."

When she was alone, the Twelve and the others around her asked her about one particular song, 'Heart Attack'. She told them, "The secret of the kingdom above has been given to you. But to those on the outside, no song makes sense so that 

They may be ever seeing but never perceiving,

And hever hearing but never understanding;

Otherwise they might turn and be forgiven!"

Then Chuu said to them, "Don't you understand those lyrics? How will you then understand any song?"

And so through many songs Chuu talked about the kingdom to the people. But when she was alone with her own group, she explained everything.

 

**Chuu Calms the Storm**

 

That day when evening came, she said to her disicples, "Lets us go and perform one final song for the people." Leaving the crowd behind, they took her along, just as she was, in the boat. There were also other boats with him. A furious squall came up, and the waves broke over the boat, so that it was nearly swamped. Chuu was in the stern, sleeping on a cushion. The disciples woke her and said to her, "Leader, don't you care if we drown?"

She got up, rebuked the wind and said to the waves, "Be still!" Then the wind died down and it was completely calm. 

She said to her disciples, "Why are you so afraid? Do you still have no faith?"

They were terrified and asked each other, "Who is this? Even the wind and the waves obey him!"

 

**Chuu Restores a Demon-Possessed Man**

 

They went across the land to the region of Daegu. When Chuu got out of the boat, a girl with an impure spirit came to meet her. When she saw Chuu from a distance, she ran and fell on her knees in front of her. She shouted at the top of her voice, "What do you want with me, Chuu, Daughter of the Most High Goddess? In Her name don't torture me!" For Chuu had said to her, "Come out of this girl, you impure spirit!"

Then Chuu asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Legion", she replied, "for we are many." And she begged Chuu again and again not to send them out.

A large herd of saesangs was feeding on the nearby street. The demons begged Chuu, "Send us among them; allow us to go into them." She gave them permission, and the impure spirits came out and went into the saesangs. The herd, about two hundred in number, fell down right there on the street and died.

The security guards who were keeping off the saesangs reported the news to town, and the people went out to see what had happened. When they came to Chuu, they saw the girl who had been possessed by the legion of demons, sitting there, dressed and in her right mind; and they were afraid. Those who had seen it told the people what had happened to the demon-possessed girl - and told about the saesangs as well. Then the people began to plead with Chuu to leave their region. 

As Chuu was getting into the bus, the girl wo had been possessed begged to go with her. Chuu did not let her, but said, "Go home to your own people and tell them how much the Lady has done for you, and how she has had mercy on you." So the girl went away and began to tell in Namgu how much Chuu had done for her. And all the people were amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


	5. Chuu Raises a Dead Girl and Gowon is Beheaded

**Chuu Raises a Dead Girl**

 

When Chuu had again came to Busan, by bus, a large crowd gathered around her while she made way for the hotel. Then one of the producers, named Jimin, came and he saw Chuu, and he fell at her feet. He pleaded with her, "My little daughter is dying. Please come and put your hands on her so that she will be healed and live." So Chuu went with him.

A large crowd followed and pressed around her. And a woman was there who had been subjected to surgeries for twelve years. She had suffered a great deal under the care of many doctors and she had spent all she had, yet instead of getting better she grew worse. When she heard about Chuu, she came up behind her in the crowd and touched her jacket, because she thought, "If I just touch her clothers, I will be healed." Immediately her bleeding stopped and she felt in her body that she was freed from her suffering.

At once Chuu realized that power had gone out from her. She turned around in the crowd and asked, "Who touched my clothes?"

"You see the people crowding against you," her disciples asked, "and yet you can ask, 'Who touched me?'"

But Chuu kept looking around to see who had done it. Then the woman, knowing what happened to her, came and fell at her feet and, trembling with fear, told her the whole truth. She said to her, "Daughter, your faith has healed you. Go in peace and be freed from your suffering."

While Chuu was still speaking, some people came from Jimin's family. "Your daughter is dead", they said. "Why bother Chuu anymore?"

Overhearing what they said, Chuu told him, "Don't be afraid; just believe."

She did not let anyone follow her except Haseu, Choerry and Yeojin. When they came to the home of music producer, Chuu saw a commotion, with people crying and wailing loudly. She went in and said to them, "Why all this commotion and wailing? The child is not dead but asleep." But they laughed at her.

After she put them all out, she took the child's father and mother and the disciples who were with her, and went in where the child was. She took her by the hand and said to her, "꼬마 아가씨, 내가 말했지, 일어나!" (which means "Little girl, I say to you, get up!"). Immediately the girl stood up and began to walk around (she was twelve years old). At this they were completely astonished. She gave strict orders not to let anyone know about this, and told them to give her something to eat.

 

**An Idol Without Honor**

 

Chuu left there and went to her hometown, accompanied by her disciples. When Evaluation Day came, she began to teach in the local studio, and many who heard her were amazed.

"Where did this girl get these things?" they asked. "What's this wisdom that has been given her? What are these miracles she's performing? Isn't this the waitress? Isn't this Yoona and Kihyun's daughter? And the sister of Kim, Gowon and Sam? Aren't her brothers here with us?" And they took offense at her.

Chuu said to them "An idol is not without honor except in her own town, among her relatives and in her own home." She could not do any miracles there, except lay her hands on a few sick people and heal them. She was amazed at their lack of faith.

 

**Chuu Sends Out the Twelve**

 

Then Chuu went around teaching from village to village. Calling out the Twelve to her, she began to send them out two by two and gave them authority over impure spirits.

These were her instruction: "Take nothing for the journey except for the shoes you're wearing - no kimchi, no bag, and no money. Wear sneakers but not an extra shirt. Whenever you enter a house, stay there until you leave that town. And if any place will not welcome you or listen to you, leave that place and shake the dust off your feet as a testimony against them.”

They went out and preached that people should repent. They drove out many demons and anointed many sick people and healed them.

 

**Gowon the Baptist Beheaded**

 

Lee Sooman heard about this, for Chuu's name had become well known. Some were saying “John the Baptist has been raised from the dead, and that is why miraculous powers are at work in him.”

Others said, "She is a prophet, like one of the prophets of long ago."

Bu when Sooman heard this, he said, "Gowon, whom I beheaded, has been raised from the dead!”

For Sooman himself had given orders to have Gowon kidnapped, and he had her bound. He did this because of JYP, his brother Yang Hyunsuk's husband, whom he had married. For Gowon had been saying to Sooman, "It is not lawful for you to have your brother’s wife.” So JYP nursed a grudge against Gowon and wanted to kill her. But he was not able to, because Sooman feared Gowon and protected her, knowing her to be a righteous and holy woman. When Sooman heard Gowon, he was greatly puzzled; yet he liked to listen to her.

Finally the opportune time came. On his birthday Sooman gave a banquet for his officials and senior producers and the leading names in the industry. When the daughter of JYP came in and danced, she pleased Sooman and the other guests.

The president said to the girl, "Ask me for anything you want, and I'll give it to you." And he promised her with an oath, "Whatever you ask I will give you, up to half my company."

She went out and said to her father, "What shall I ask for?"

"The head of Gowon the Baptist" he answered.

At once the girl hurried in to the king with the request: “I want you to give me right now the head of John the Baptist on a platter.”

The president was greatly distressed, but because of his oaths and his dinner guests, he did not want to refuse her.

So he immediately sent a mercenary with orders to bring Gowon's head. The man went and beheaded Gowon, and brought her head on a platter. He presented it to the girl, and she gave it to her mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took me so long! But to compensate, this is a bigger chapter and the next one will be as big :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Feel free to comment uwu


	6. Chuu Dances

**Chuu Feeds the Five Thousand** **  
** **  
**

The apostles gathered around Chuu and reported to her all they had done and taught. Then  because so many people were coming and going that they did not even have a chance to eat, she said to them, “Come with me by yourselves to a quiet place and get some rest.”

  
So they went away by themselves in a train to a small town. But many who saw them recognized them and ran on foot from all the towns and got there ahead of them.

  
When Chuu landed and saw a large crowd, she had compassion on them, because they were like sheep without a shepherd. So she began teaching them many things.   
By this time it was late in the day, so her disciples came to her. “This is a remote place,” they said, “and it’s already very late. Send the people away so that they can go to the surrounding countryside and villages and buy themselves something to eat.”   
  


But she answered, "You give them something to eat."   
  


They said to her, "That would take more than half a year’s wages! Are we to go and spend that much on bread and give it to them to eat?" “How many loaves do you have?” she asked. “Go and see.” When they found out, they said, “Five—and two fish.”   
  


Then Chuu directed them to have all the people sit down in groups on the green grass.  So they sat down in groups of hundreds and fifties. Taking the five loaves and the two fish and looking up to heaven, she gave thanks and broke the loaves. Then she gave them to her disciples to distribute to the people. She also divided the two fish among them all. 

They all ate and were satisfied, and the disciples picked up twelve basketfuls of broken pieces of bread and fish. The number of the people who had eaten was five thousand.   
  
****

**Chuu Dances on the Water**   


 

Immediately Chuu made her members get into a boat and go ahead of her to cross Namhan River.

She saw the disciples straining at the oars, because the wind was against them. Shortly before dawn she went out to them, walking on the lake. She was about to pass by them, but when they saw her dancing on the lake, they thought she was a ghost. 

They cried out, because they all saw her and were terrified. Immediately she spoke to them and said, “Take courage! It is I. Don’t be afraid.” Then she climbed into the boat with them, and the wind died down as she danced to "Bar Bar Bar" by Crayon Pop. They were completely amazed at her dancing skills.   


As soon as they got out of the boat, people recognized Chuu. They ran throughout the whole region and hoped to get an autograph of her. And wherever she went - into villages, towns or countryside - they danced to "Heart Attack", even in the malls.

They begged her to let them touch even the edge of her skirt, and all who touched it were blessed with great singing abilities.


End file.
